The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version)
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "The Wizard of Oz" Cast *Dorothy Gale - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Professor Marvel - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Doorman - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Cabbie - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) *Guard - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Wizard (bad) - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Wizard (good) - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *Hunk - Trent (Total Drama) *Scarecrow - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Zeke - DJ (Total Drama) *Cowardly Lion - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Hickory - Geoff (Total Drama) *Tin Man - Fender (Robots) *Glenda the Good Witch of the North - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Miss Almira Gulch - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *the Wicked Witch of the West - Zelda (The Swan Princess 3) *Uncle Henry - Sheriff Sam Brown (Home on the Range) *Aunt Emily - Pearl Gesner (Home on the Range) *Toto - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2) *Munchkins - Tiny Toons (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Emerald City People - Various Characters *Flying Monkeys - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Wicked Witch's Henchman - Huns (Mulan) Scenes * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 1 Opening Credits * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 2 Lindsay meets Family * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 3 "Somewhere Over Rainbow" * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 4 Madame Medusa take it Scamp * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 5 Lindsay meets Geppetto * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 6 It's Twister (Tornado) * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 7 Lindsay meets Blue Fairy (Munchink Land) * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 8 Ding Dong The Witch is Dead * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 9 Lindsay meets Zelda * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 10 Follow The Yellow Brick Road * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 11 Lindsay meets Bugs Bunny/("If I Only Had a Brain") * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 12 Lindsay meets Fender ("If I Only Had a Heart") * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 13 Lindsay meets Alex the Lion ("If I Only Had a Nerve") * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 14 Zelda/Lindsay Go to Emerald City * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 15 Bell Out of Order/In the Merry Old of Oz * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 16 If I Were King of the Forest * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 17 Lindsay Very Sad * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 18 Bad Wizard (The Grand Duke of Owls) * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 19 The Haunted Forest * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 20 Flying Hyenas Attack * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 21 Zelda's Castle/Scamp Run Away * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 22 Huns March * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 23 Zelda's Death * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 24 Good Wizard (Maurice) * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 25 Lindsay Goodbye/Very Sad * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 26 There's No Place Like Home * The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 27 End Credits Movie used *The Wizard of Oz Clip used Gallery Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Dorothy Gale Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto as Professor Marvel Sti.jpg|Mr. Smee as The Doorman alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5000.jpg|The Mad Hatter as Cabbie Ector.jpg|Sir Ector as The Guard 1 Grand Duke of Owls.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls as The Wizard (Bad) Maurice BATB.jpg|Maurice as The Wizard (Good) Trent.jpg|Trent as Hunk Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as the Scarecrow Djj.png|DJ as Zeke Alex hero.png|Alex the Lion as the Cowardly Lion ImagesWAIOT3LY.jpg|Geoff as Hickory Fender as King Louie.jpeg|Fender Pinwheeler as the Tin Man Blue Fairy in Pinocchio.jpg|The Blue Fairy as Glinda the Good Witch of the North Madame Medusa.jpg|Madame Medusa as Miss Almira Gulch Zelda.jpg|Zelda as the Wicked Witch of the West Sheriff Sam Brown.jpg|Sheriff Sam Brown as Uncle Henry Pearl Gesner.jpg|Pearl Gesner as Aunt Emily 343846 1261242778935 full.jpg|Scamp as Toto Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs